This application relates to a disposable syringe, and more particularly, to a disposable syringe which is incapable of being reused.
Disposable syringes have long been part of the medical community. The syringes are used to dispense a pre-measured amount of medicine, and such syringes are adapted to be thrown away after use. The commercial significance of disposable syringes has long been a factor in their utilization, but more recently, with the widespread concern about AIDS and other diseases transmitted through shared intravenous needles, there has been heightened concern to ensure that disposable syringes are, indeed, not reused.
There have been numerous instances of disposable syringes being reused, either because of sloppy housekeeping practices in hospitals or medical offices or because maintenance companies responsible to dispose hospital waste allow pilferage to occur in which these disposable syringes are recirculated within the medical community. This has led to significant concern about the integrity of utilizing syringes which were supposed to have been destroyed after a single use, and for some reason, find their way back into use.
An object of this invention is to provide a disposable syringe which is unable to be reused.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a disposable syringe which will share many common characteristics with conventional syringes, yet the ability to reuse the syringe will be prevented.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a disposable and non-reusable syringe which is made of plastic materials and may be used with premeasured doses of medicine.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.